Desaparecidos
by Luna Tonkss
Summary: Voldemort lo había logrado. Había ganado y ahora todos debían pagar las consecuencias. Porque las víctimas ya no eran solo los hijos de muggles o sangre impura, ahora víctima era todo aquel que abría la boca y hablaba de más, todo aquel que creyera que aún había esperanza. "No están vivos, no están muertos; están desaparecidos" A 36 años de la Noche de los Lápices.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo mágico de "Harry Potter" me pertence. Todo es propiedad de J.K.R.

* * *

**Desaparecidos**

El silencio reinaba en lo que alguna vez fue Hogwarts. Habían pasado unas horas desde el último ataque de los mortifagos y, como de costumbre, no habían salido bien parados. Se llevaron a muchas personas a quién sabe dónde y mataron, delante de sus ojos, a otra buena cantidad. Ya no tenían líder; el cuerpo de la profesora McGonagall descansaba entre las ruinas del Gran Comedor.

Todo había cambiado demasiado desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado en el castillo la última vez: Snape había asumido el cargo de director, pero no supo controlar correctamente los núcleos rebeldes que se levantaban ante él, por lo tanto, luego de unos meses, fue reemplazado por Alecto Carrow.

Faltaban apenas un par de días para el regreso a casa de los estudiantes, pero hubo dos de ellos que nunca llegaron a sus respectivos hogares. Ginevra Weasley y Neville Longbottom, mejor conocidos como los "cabecillas de grupo" por las autoridades; nunca abordaron el expreso. Ante el reclamo y la preocupación de sus familias y amigos, el director simplemente dijo:_ "No están vivos, no están muertos: están desaparecidos"._

Así fue como empezaron las desapariciones. Las víctimas ya no eran solo los hijos de muggles o sangre impura, ahora víctima era todo aquel que abría la boca y hablaba de más, todo aquel que creyera que aún había esperanza.

Harry no pudo seguir ocultándose ni seguir actuando desde las sombras. Decidió volver al castillo y luchar junto con sus compañeros.

La noche del dieciséis de septiembre Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a Hogwarts y se escondieron junto a los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en la Sala Multipropósito; ese fue el momento en el que se enteraron de lo sucedido con Ginny y con Neville.

—Puede ser que aún estén vivos, ¿cierto? Hay posibilidad de que no los hayan matado.—Pero ni él mismo se creía eso. Ante el silencio de los demás Harry solo pudo llevarse las manos al rostro y retener las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos. De pronto una gran explosión irrumpió el sepulcral silencio.

—¡TODOS QUIETOS! ¡AHÍ ESTÁ POTTER! —Más de diez hombres con túnicas y máscaras, armados, intentaban abrirse paso por entre los escombros—. ¡AL SUELO, TODOS AL SUELO!

—¡No!—Gritó Harry al ver cómo sus compañeros atinaban a sacar sus varitas—.¡Váyanse! ¡Ahora! ¡Están aquí por mí! ¡LARGO! —Pero nadie lo escuchaba. Los Mortífagos estaban entrando, y Harry hizo lo único que le pareció efectivo—¡EXPULSO! —Gritó apuntando a unos de sus compañeros, quien voló hacia el extremo de la habitación donde estaban los demás.

—¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, HARRY!?

—¡Desmaius! ¡Expulso! —Harry lanzaba hechizos lo más rápido que podía para lograr que todos sus compañeros queden juntos.

—¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, HARRY? —Le gritó Hermione intentando acercársele.

—¡Intento salvarlos! ¡Los matarán! ¡Ellos sólo vinieron por mí! ¡PROTEGO! —El hechizo cubrió a todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a Ron y a Hermione. Ellos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas romper el encantamiento e ir a ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero nada resultaba.

—¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!— Chillaba escandalizada Hermione—. ¡HARRY!

Los mortífagos rodearon al muchacho, y antes que pudiese hacer algo, ellos ya lo habían desarmado y tirado al suelo. Harry intentó resistirse, pero entre todos lo terminaron sometiendo. Frente a sus amigos lo golpearon y torturaron. Finalmente lo sacaron a rastras, moribundo, de las ruinas.

Ron y Hermione nunca pararon de luchar, con lágrimas en los ojos, aún cuando ya se habían llevado a Harry. Lanzaban todos los hechizos que conocían y golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas la barrera, pero nada servía. Pasaban las horas, y el encantamiento protector seguía funcionando. Hermione chillaba con lágrimas en los ojos, desesperada por salir. Casi había anochecido, pero los desesperados intentos de Ron y Hermione por salir no cesaban. Fue solo dos horas después cuando los esfuerzos cesaron por una razón: el encantamiento había dejado de funcionar. Solo podía significar una cosa.

Aunque sabían que nunca sucedería, esperaban todos los días que Harry pase por esa puerta. Sabían que no había esperanza, pero aún así no podían, no querían creer que Harry hubiese muerto. Sin embargo, su nombre había sido borrado de todo registro, nadie sabía quién era y, según las autoridades, absolutamente nada había ocurrido la noche del dieciséis de septiembre. Era como si Harry Potter nunca hubiera existido.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron en Hogwarts; no tenían otro lugar a dónde ir ya que sabían que nunca llegarían sanos a la Madriguera. Cada tanto se entrenaban con los demás estudiantes, y cada noche se turnaban para la guardia, excepto todos los dieciséis de cada mes. Esas noches todos los estudiantes que habían visto cómo se llevaban a Harry salían a revelarse contra los Carrow; desde pintar las paredes de las aulas con frases como_"Justicia por el niño que vivió", _hasta improvisadas batallas con las autoridades se destacaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts durante gran parte del día y de la noche. Eso era lo poco que podía hacer el llamado "Ejército de Potter"

El dieciséis de septiembre (un año después de la desaparición de Harry) los mortífagos volvieron a atacar.

Era de noche y todos los estudiantes que habían hecho las protestas habían vuelto a la cama. Nunca supieron cómo, pero los mortífagos irrumpieron en su refugio y capturaron a los líderes y a todo aquel que intentó detenerlos. Así fue como el Ejército de Potter perdió a siete integrantes (Colin Creevey, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Lavender Brown y AstoriaGreengrass).

Los llevaron a un campo clandestino de concentración donde fueron agredidos, torturados, maltratados. Durante los siguientes días fueron prisioneros en pequeñas celdas individuales a las que nunca les llegaba el aire fresco ni la luz del sol_, _donde la poca comida con la que los alimentaban estaba en mal estado, donde una gota de agua era un privilegio y donde la higiene era un derecho que era negado (tanto en el lugar como en los prisioneros). Sin embargo, lo peor sin duda era el hecho de que cada día se llevaban a uno de ellos a rastras por el interminable pasillo y nunca sabían nada más de él.

El primero fue Colin, él fue valiente hasta el final. Fue uno de los que más torturaron en su estancia allí ya que él no se cansaba de repetir que seguiría siendo fiel a Harry hasta el final, y que algún día todos pagarían por lo que están haciendo. Sus últimos gritos de dolor quedaron grabados para siempre en la memoria de aquellos que pudieron salir.

Desde que supieron que cada mañana uno de ellos se iba a ir, lo jóvenes quisieron despedirse: todas las noches, cuando los guardias se iban de las mazmorras donde se encontraban las celdas, se podía oír cómo entonaban todos juntos una canción.

A Colin le siguieron Luna y Hannah. Ambas fueron muy valientes y nunca dieron el brazo a torcer. Tuvieron miedo, tal vez Hannah más de lo que lo tuvo Luna, pero aún así siguieron tan firmes como el primer día.

Solo quedaban cuatro.

—_Enredada en mí pensar_… —comenzó a cantar Astoria aquella noche

—…_Maniatada a lo que todavía duele_…—Siguió entre sollozos Lavender.

—…_Solo quiero escapar a otro lugar_…

—…_Donde ya no me sienta así, tan terriblemente solo_.

Las noches eran, sin dudar, una de las peores torturas. No sabían quién sería el próximo e intentaban aprovechar lo que tal vez serían sus últimas horas.

A la mañana siguiente un mortífago entró súbitamente a las mazmorras. Todos contuvieron la respiración, esperando para ver quién sería el próximo. La puerta de la celda de Astoria se abrió violentamente. La muchacha, con lágrimas en los ojos y el cabello sucio pegado a la cara debido al sudor, profirió un grito.

—¡ASTORIA!—Gritó Hermione golpeando la puerta de su celda— ¡Astoria!

—¡NO!—Chillaba Astoria mientras el hombre la sacaba brutalmente de la celda.

—Cállate, imbécil —la calló en hombre con asco—. Vamos a hacerle un favor a tu padre. —La tomó del cabello salvajemente y la arrastró con él afuera de las mazmorras.

Se escucharon los pasos del hombre alejarse junto con Astoria, luego se oyó cómo abrían una muy pesada puerta y arrojaban a alguien al piso con mucha fuerza. Después, todo fue silencio.

—¿Dijo que le harán un favor a su padre? —Preguntó Hermione al cabo de unos segundos—.Creí que tenía buena relación con su familia. Eso nos dijo a nosotros…

—Entonces… —Dijo Lavender con la voz impregnada de esperanza—. ¿Creen que la hayan liberado?

—No lo sé —contestó Ron—. Pero, por su bien, espero que sí.

No volvieron a saber de ella.

El día transcurrió como todos los demás. Cada un par de horas se podían escuchar los gritos de súplica de otros prisioneros, las risas de los mortífagos y los maleficios que lanzaban con placer.

Pronto llegó la noche; faltaba menos para que uno de los tres abandonara las celdas y sea arrastrado por el interminable pasillo. Cada vez dolían más las separaciones; con el tiempo habían aprendido a quererse como hermanos, no se podía esperar otra cosa en una situación como esa.

—_Te encontraré una mañana_… — Empezó a cantar Lavender llorando. Ella siempre lloraba por las noches, creían que era porque recordaba todos los momentos felices de su vida y porque sabía que la siguiente podría ser ella o que, a más posponer, solo le quedaban dos días de vida

—…_Dentro de mi habitación…_

—…_Y prepararás la cama, para dos._

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba en silencio. No habían sacado a ningún otro prisionero para torturarlo o matarlo, y eso ya de por si era extraño. Pasaron un par de horas en las cuales nadie se acercó a las celdas de Ron, Lavender y Hermione. Ellos estaban muy nerviosos; Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, contra la pared que compartía con la celda de Ron; Lavender sollozaba caminando de un lado a otro por su celda y Ron intentaba, inútilmente, hacer un agujero en el suelo de tierra e intentar escapar, para luego golpear, frustrado, lo que tenía adelante.

—Nunca tardaron tanto. —dijo Lavender— La presión me está matando.

—Es para eso que lo hacen —Dijo Hermione como si fuese obvio— quieren que nos volvamos locos esperando.

—Pues está funcionando, estoy por enloquecer. —susurró Ron.

De pronto abrieron la puerta de la mazmorra. Un hombre alto con una túnica negra y una máscara blanca entró.

—¿No esperaban que nos olvidáramos de ustedes, o sí? —Rió burlonamente.

A continuación abrió la puerta de la celda de Lavender. Se escuchó cómo ella se arrojaba al piso y lloraba.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo… no hice nada…! ¡Les juro que no hice nada!— Se podían entender algunas pocas frases entre los balbuceos de la joven.

—¡Lavender! ¡No! —Gritaba Hermione golpeando la pared de su celda que compartía con la joven—. ¡Lavender!

—¡Vamos, estúpida! —Le gritaba el hombre mientras intentaba sacar a Lavender de la celda—. ¡Muévete de una maldita vez!

—¡Por favor! ¡No hice nada! ¡Se lo juro!

—¡No! ¡Lavender! ¡No se la lleven!— Hermione golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡No!

—¿Así que tú también quieres acompañar a tu amiguita, asquerosa sangresucia? —El hombre abrió también la celda de Hermione y ella cayó al piso. Él la tomó del cabello y la sacó a la fuerza igual que a Lavender.

— ¡HERMIONE!—gritó Ron—, ¡HERMIONE!

Ron pudo observar por una pequeña ranura en la puerta de su celda cómo el hombre arrastraba a las dos chicas del cabello por el interminable pasillo.

— ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! ¡SUELTENLA MALDITOS! —Ron no paraba de gritar.

De pronto, un grito muy agudo de dolor cortó los gritos desesperados de Ron: eran de Hermione. Ron se puso a gritar cada vez más alto, pero los gritos de la chica eran cada vez más fuertes y lo opacaban. Habían pasado dos horas, y los gritos no cesaban, cada tanto se le unían (igual de fuertes) los gritos de Lavender. Finalmente, Ron pudo observar cómo el mismo hombre que se había llevado a las dos chicas volvía arrastrando sólo a Hermione. Escuchó cómo la tiró dentro de la celda y luego se alejó.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me oyes? —Preguntó Ron desperado, pegándose a la pared que compartían con Hermione—, ¡Por favor, contéstame!

—R-Ron… —escuchó que ella murmuraba—, La-lavender. A ella… ¡Fue horrible!—Hermione se largó a llorar, convulsionando—. Tengo tanto miedo.

—Yo también, pero te juro que estaré contigo, pase lo que pase. Todo esto terminará bien. Te lo prometo.

Ron escuchó, con horror, cómo alguien se acercaba a sus celdas. Abrió ambas puertas y los sacó a ambos.

—¿¡Qué rayos pasa!? —Preguntó él mientras veía cómo sacaban a Hermione—. ¡Suéltenla!

—¡Cállate!

Otro hombre llegó por el pasillo y tomó a Ron, lo levantó y sacó de allí, mientras el otro hacía lo mismo con Hermione.

— ¿A dónde nos llevan? ¡Déjenla!

—Cállate, idiota. Necesitamos el espacio.

Los hombres los guiaron a través de numerosos pasillos y varias escaleras. Finalmente se detuvieron en una celda, un poco más grande que las que ocupaban antes. Los hombres los tiraron a ambos allí y, sin decir nada más, se fueron.

—Hermione—llamó Ron acercándose a ella—. Por Merlín, ¿qué te hicieron?

—Na-nada—Hermione se acurrucó junto a él—. Solo abrázame.

—Te juro que saldremos de esta. Haré todo lo posible para que salgamos. Ellos terminarán pagando por todo lo que nos hicieron, ya verás.

—No me dejes sola.

—Nunca lo haría.

Se quedaron abrazados los dos juntos durante todo el día. Nadie fue a llevarles comida en ningún momento y pronto llegó la noche.

—_Le he pedido tanto a Dios_… —empezó a cantar Ron.

—…_Que al final oyó mi voz_…

_—… Esta noche a más tardar_…

_—… Yendo juntos a la paz_ —Terminó Hermione con una lágrima deslizando por su mejilla y una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente los fueron a buscar.

— ¡Levántate!—Dijo uno de los dos hombres entrando en a celda y sacudiendo a Ron—. ¡Vamos, estúpido! ¡Levántate!

— ¡Ron! ¡No! ¡Por favor! —Gritaba Hermione tomando a Ron por las muñecas.

— ¡Suéltalo asquerosa sangresucia! —Dicho esto le pegó una patada a Hermione para que suelte a Ron.

— ¡No la toques asqueroso! —Pero Ron no pudo hacer nada.

— ¡RON!

Tomaron a Ron por la ropa y tiraron de él. Él intentaba resistirse y quedarse junto a Hermione, pero eran más fuertes.

— ¡RON! Por favor, no. ¡Te necesito! ¡No me abandones! —Gritaba Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos— Yo… te amo.

—Jamás podría abandonarte. Yo también te amo. —Intentó acercarse a ella, pero los otros dos hombres lo tironearon hacia el otro lado. Él observó como Hermione intentaba levantarse, pero la fuerza le fallaba.

— ¡No me olvides, por favor! —Fue lo último que le escuchó decir a Hermione antes que lo sacaran a rastras de la celda.

Lo condujeron a través de varios pasillos y escaleras. Finalmente llegaron delante de una gran puerta oscura, de metal muy pesado, con muchas cerraduras. La abrieron lentamente con un movimiento de varita. A medida que la puerta se abría, tenues rayos de luz se filtraban hacia adentro y una fresca brisa hacía volar los largos y descuidados cabellos de Ron. La puerta terminó de abrirse por completo y Ron pudo apreciar lo que tanto había estado soñando desde que entró en ese horrible lugar: la libertad.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta. Las cadenas que lo amarraban desaparecieron, y los hombres detrás de él lo empujaron al suelo del otro lado.

—Sal y cuenta lo que pasó. —Fue lo único que le dijeron antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ron tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo ocurrido, ¿era libre? ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? ¡Voldemort no tenía piedad! Pero, aún así, estaba libre. Se giró hacia la puerta negra que continuaba cerrada y entonces lo recordó, ¡Hermione estaba atrapada allí! Golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada sucedía. Gritó, maldijo, y volvió a golpear, pero nada sucedía. Entonces entendió que lo más lógico que podría hacer sería buscar ayuda y salvar a Hermione de esa manera, él solo nunca lo podría hacer, ni siquiera tenía una varita. Se levantó del suelo y camino, tan rápido como su demacrado cuerpo lo permitía, hacia el horizonte; a algún lado debería llegar. Cada tanto volteaba a ver el enorme edificio con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te juro que volveré, Hermione. Te lo prometo.

Pero no fue hasta siete años después que logró cumplir con su promesa. Siete años en los que se dedicó a destruir los Horrocruxes faltantes con el nuevo Ejército de Potter y darle fin a la dictadura de Voldemort.

Finalmente pudo hallar el lugar donde los mantuvieron prisioneros por tanto tiempo, pero al llegar allí, estaba vacío.

Buscó en todas las celdas, en todas las mazmorras, y en todos los pasillos, pero no había absolutamente nadie. Al final llegó a la última celda donde estuvo con Hermione. Esperanzado, abrió rápidamente la puerta, pero lo que vio lo hizo desplomarse: Allí, tirada en el suelo estaba la cadenita con las iniciales de Hermione que ella siempre llevaba puesta. La tomó entre sus manos y se quedó observándola por largos minutos. No fue hasta que oyó el ruido de sus compañeros que supo que ya no tenía sentido seguir buscando; Hermione no estaba allí.

Muchos años después, el Mundo Mágico vivió en paz y armonía. Ron se fue a vivir tranquilo, en una casa en el campo, para no tener que dar entrevistas a todas las revistas por ser "el salvador del mundo mágico". Allí envejeció, recordando todos los días a sus mejores amigos y sin romper la promesa que una vez le hizo a la mujer que siempre amó.

Cada tanto, sueña con Hermione, y con la última ve que la vio. La recuerda a ella gritando: _"¡No me olvides, por favor!" _y, esta vez, él le contesta:_"Jamás lo haré"_

_Porque después de esas situaciones, no se debe olvidar, no se debe perdonar, se debe pedir JUSTICIA_

* * *

**_Esta historia fue basada en hechos reales._**

_Hace 36 años, Argentina estaba sumida en plena dictadura militar (1976-1983), la más sangrienta de la historia del país. Hoy, 16 de septiembre, se cumplen 36 años de la "Noche de los lápices". Se conoce como "Noche de los Lápices" a una serie de diez secuestros (durante el 16 de septiembre y días posteriores) de estudiantes de secundaria ocurridos en la ciudad de La Plata (Argentina) Este suceso fue uno de los más representativos dentro de la represión impuesta por la dictadura militar, ya que las desapariciones se realizaron sobre estudiantes (en su mayoría menores de edad) que luchaban por la implementación del boleto estudiantil._

_Durante su secuestro, los jóvenes fueron sometidos a torturas y vejámenes en distintos centros clandestinos._

_Hubo en total diez desaparecidos (Claudio de Acha; Gustavo Calotti; María Clara Ciocchini; Pablo Díaz; María Laura Falcone; Francisco López Muntaner; Patricia Miranda; Emilce Moler; Daniel Racero; Horacio Ungaro) de los cuales, seis de ellos lo continúan estando, sólo cuatro pudieron sobrevivir._

_La idea de este fic que escribí es decir que esta historia no se debe olvidar nunca, la memoria es la forma de asegurarse de que nuestros errores no se repitan NUNCA MÁS._


End file.
